Nuevos amigos
by angielovemusic14
Summary: Este Fanfics trata sobre Musa y sus nuevos amigos y como sera su vida en Magix


Chapter 1: Mi primer dia de clases

Me levante muy temprano inmediatamente me meti al baño me di una ducha y me coloque el uniforme que era una camisa blanca con una corbata negra y una falda negra muy corta y me puse una sandalias mi cabello dejandolo suelto y me hice una maquillaje sencillo

Hija baja a desayunar-grito mi padre desde la cocina

Ya voy papa-le conteste

Baje y desayune lo mas rapido que pude.

Adios hija que tengas un gran dia-dijo mi padre

Gracias-le dije dandole un beso

Me dirigia hacia el colegio.

EN LA ESCUELA DE MAGIX:

Hola chicas cuanto las extrañe cuentenme como les fue en la vacaciones-dijo Stella muy contenta

Ami me fue genial pase unas vacaciones en linphea compartiendo con mi hermanita-dijo una Flora con una sonrisa

Yo en Andros me fui de crucero-dijo Layla

Bueno yo visite a los planetas de la dimencion magica con mis padres-dijo Tecna

Yo en domino la pase genial y tambien pase parte de las vacaciones con Mike y Vanessa- dijo Bloom

Y ati como te fue Stella- pregunto Tecna

Genial aunque las extrañe mucho-dijo Stella

Hola chicas-dijo Timmy

Mi amor cuanto te extrañe- dijo Tecna dandole un beso apasionado

Sky..!-grito Bloom dandole un fuerte abraso y un beso.

Como esta mi hermosa Flor-dijo Helia

Ohh Helia-dijo Flora sonrojada y dandole un apasionado beso

Nabu te extrañe-dijo Layla

Yo igual preciosa -le contesto nabu dandole un beso

POV DE STELLA:

Bueno yo estaba soltera aunque me gustaba Brandon el amigo de los especialistas

Hey chicos miren ese carro-dijo Layla

Llego un BMW color plateado de hay bajo una chica de piel blanca ojos azules y el pelo largo y lacio de un color negro azulado todos los chicos la miraban.

POV DE MUSA:

estaba algo nerviosa chicos me pitaban otras chicas me miraban mal yo solo ignore y caminaba hacia la oficina alli me dieron la llave de mi apartado mientras me dirijia a mi apartado un chico de pelo color magnenta hiva corriendo y dejo caer mis libros.

Losiento-le dije a la hermosa chica con quien choque pero tenia que seguir corriendo ya que tenia que ir urgentemente a donde Saladino.

Estava recojiendo los libros cuando de repente un chico de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color se me acerco.

Te ayudo preciosa a por cierto me llamo Brandon-me dijo con voz coqueta

Gracias yo me llamo Musa-le conteste

POV DE BRANDON:

Ella me miro a los ojos enverdad esa chica era hermosa me perdia en su mirada.

Bueno Musa perdona si soy algo apresurado pero se que no es bueno ser nuevo porque yo pase por los mismo queria invitarte a almorsar hoy conmigo que dices-le dije esperando un si de su parte

Me encantaria gracias-le conteste amablemente

Bueno te espero al medio dia frente la cafeteria-me dijo Brandon

Claro nos vemos al rato-le conteste

En eso sono la campana y me dirigi a salon de clases.

Hola señorita soy el profesor Palladium te podrias presentar a clases-me dijo el profesor

Claro soy Musa-me presente a clase

Me sente junto a una chica rubia.

Hola soy Stella-me dijo la chica rubia

Hola mucho gusto-le conteste con una sonrisa

La Clases pasaron rapido y llego la hora de almorzar mientras me dirigia a la cafeteria escuche que me gritaban.

Musa..-gritaba Stella

Ohh losiento no te escuche que sucede-le conteste

Quiero presentarte a mis amigas ella es Bloom,Layla,Flora y Tecna chicas ella es Musa

Mucho gusto-les conteste amablemente

Oye Musa con quien almorzaras puedes venir con nosotras-me dijo Stella

Chicas me encantaria pero ya alguien me invito-le conteste con firmesa

Quien ya conoces a alguien-me pregunto Stella

Bueno no lo conosco bien pero se que se llama Brandon-le dije

Como has dicho Brandon-dijo Stella casi gritando

Sii sucede algo-le pregunte algo confusa

No para nada bueno ya me voy-dijo Stella

Yo me dirigi a la cafeteria y hay estaba Brandon esperandome

Hasta que por fin llegas preciosa-me dijo Brandon

yo le sonrei

Oye Musa que edad tienes-me dijo Brandon

Tengo 17 y tu-le pregunte

Tengo 17 tambien y de donde vienes-dijo Brandon

De Melodia y tu-le conteste

Bueno yo vengo de un planeta muy lejano de la dimencion magica pero me crie en Eraklyon con mi amigo Sky principe de Eraklyon que de porcierto estudia aki.- dijo Brandon

POV DE MUSA:

Cuando dijo principe me quede sorpendida no podia ser yo tambien era una princesa pero no queria que nadie lo supiera tenia miedo que ese principe supiera quien yo era

MESA DE STELLA:

Chicas a Brandon le gustara a Musa-dijo Stella desesperada

Stella se acaban de conocer-dijo Bloom tranquilizandola

DEJEN SUS REVIEW POR FAVOR :)

QUE PASARA ENTRE MUSA Y BRANDON..?

PORQUE MUSA NO QUIERE QUE SEPAN QUE ES UNA PRINCESA?

LO SABRAN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO..!


End file.
